Don't Remember Me
by BridgetoNowhere
Summary: Two years after Hermione leaves Ron, Ginny embarks on a search for her friend in London. Upon finding her estranged friend, she is horrified by the dangerous and illegal world Hermione is living in. (Rated T for later chapters , may change to M)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It had been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts while Ron and Harry continued their career as Aurors. All was well.

On a Summer's evening, Ron and his girlfriend lay under a beautiful pink cherry blossom in an empty park, watching the pink pedals swirl through the sky.

"It's so pretty," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah," Ron agreed with little enthusiasm.

"I want to have a tree like this all to ourselves someday, in a garden of our own," Hermione sighed.

"Mmm," Ron muttered,absent minded.

"Ron, do you ever think about our future? I mean we can't live in the Burrow forever," she pointed out. "Do you ever dream of having our own house? Our own family?"

"Family?" Ron's eyes widened,"That's way off in the future. As for a house, We'll find one, when we have enough money, near the Ministry, maybe near Grimmauld Place, except our house will be bigger than Harry's."

"But Ron that would cost a fortune, we could buy two house for that amount. "

"Why would we want two houses? We only need one home Hermione," Ron said blankly.

Hermione frowned at his inconsideration, "Ron, the Muggle world is my home too, maybe we could buy a house there."

"But Hermione, we'd never live there, it would be a waste of money, besides if you want a family, surely the kids would be raised as wizards?"

"if I want a family?" Hermione raised her voice, sitting up. "What do you mean, raised as wizards? Are you questioning my upbringing as a muggle?"

"Hermione, can you calm down for a minute? We live and work here, Harry and Ginny are here! My family is here! Why would we want to live among the muggle community?"

"Why do you never seem to care about any of this stuff? and on the odd occasion when do talk about the future you never take me into consideration! You seem to care more about Harry than me! Maybe I'd like to live closer to my family! I've made sacrifices for you, why can't you make some for me?"

" Why do you take all this so seriously? Hermione, we're only twenty! How can you expect me to plan out our lives , you never know what could happen, nothing is set in stone."

"Well if that's you see it, I may as we'll leave now," Hermione sniffed. "you clearly care more about yourself! I'm going home, my real home."

"Fine then go! I don't care if you stay there. You're giving me a bloody headache anyway," he snapped back, he saw her hurt eyes as she turned away from him.

"Goodbye Ronald."

"Hermione, wait!" He called but she had already disapparated. He was left alone and regretful surrounded by the discarded cherry blossom petals.


	2. Two years later

**Two years later.**

Ginny knocked on the black front door of 12 Grimmauld Place, from inside she could excited footsteps running down the stairs, before the door swung open.

"you're home!" Her fiancé's bright smile greeted her as he picked her up and kissed her.

"Harry," she giggled. "Put me down! Everyone can see!"

"So?" He grinned, "let me take your bag."

"You don't have to," she said but he took it anyway.

"I missed you," Harry told her, closing the front door as soon as they were inside.

"I was only gone for a week," Ginny pointed out. Her quidditch team had travelled to Bulgaria for a match, Harry had been disappointed that he couldn't make it due to work commitments.

"I'm glad you won," Harry said. "Your family wanted to do something to celebrate , so they've invited us to dinner."

"when?" Ginny questioned. Harry look at his watch, "In about ten minutes."

"Harry , you could have told me,I would have gotten home sooner to change," Ginny complained.

"You don't need to change, you look beautiful."

Ginny blushed at the compliment. "Fine, let's go." She placed her hand in Harry's and they disapparated.

They arrived outside the Burrow, Ginny smiled as she inhaled the scent of home and her mother's cooking. She knocked on the door before entering the kitchen where Molly along with George's heavily pregnant wife Angelina were cooking dinner. Hermother greeted her with a delighted squeal.

"Ginny! Welcome home! Congratulations dear."

"thanks Mum."

"Go into the sitting room, the boys are in there, I swear your brother Ronald gets lazier everyday! He even complained about setting the table, oh Ginny I really don't know what to do with that boy! Harry you can lend us a hand in here."

Ginny laughed as her fiancé was helplessly dragged over to a boiling pot by her mother, she left the room and found her father and brothers George and Ron in the sitting room. Arthur and George were having heated debate about something while Ron looked more untidy than ever with an unshaven beard and wrinkled clothes.

"Welcome home Ginny," Arthur smiled.

"Congratulations Gin," George beamed.

"the others didn't come?"

"Well Bill and Fleur are still in France and obviously Charlie couldn't, and Percy's too busy, as usual," George explained.

"Well at least you came George," she grinned.

"how could I turn down an offer of free food?" George smirked, " I better check that wife is still alive in there."

"I suppose if George is going to give a hand I should too, your mother will shout at me otherwise," Arthur sighed and the two got up and left the room.

"Hey Ron," Ginny smiled, sitting down. "so did Mum forget to iron your clothes or something?"

"No, she says if I'm living here I have to do my own laundry, but I don't see the point of ironing, clothes are going to crease anyway." Ginny laughed at her brother's lazy attitude.

"Congratulations on winning, at least Mum and Dad can be proud of one their youngest kids."

"You look miserable Ron," Ginny sighed.

"thanks," Ron snorted.

"Ever since Hermione left, you haven't been the same," She admitted.

"I'm fine," Ron grunted.

"It's been two years Ron!"

"you think I don't know that?"

"You haven't even contacted her!"

" Actually I have, but she never responded, I told you before she doesn't want anything to do with me, there's nothing I can do."

"I just don't understand what you could gave done that upset her this much. She hasn't contacted anyone since she left."

"I told you several times, she wants to be left alone, that's her decision," Ron sighed.

" Well maybe she does, but I'm worried about her, how do we even know that she's ok? I'm going to visit her!"

"you can't," Ron confessed. "I tried to visit her after she left but her parents told me she wasn't home, and then 6 months later after she left, they told me she had moved but they didn't know where to. They were really upset."

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. " you've known about this and you didn't tell us! You idiot she could be anywhere! She could be in danger or something."

"I doubt it, Hermione can take care of herself, you know that," Ron muttered.

"I don't care, I miss her and I am sick of seeing you like this, I'm going to find her and you're coming with me!"

"But Ginny, she doesn't want to be with me anymore!"

"So? That doesn't mean she can't talk to the rest of us, besides she could be anywhere and be in danger, if her parents can't find her, we have to try! My wedding is in a few months and I want her to be my maid of honour!"

"Ginny," Ron whined.

"No Ron, you listen to me, Harry and I lost one of our best friends because of you, and Mom is getting fed up of you living in that miserable world of your own, after dinner you're going to pack your bag and tomorrow we're setting out to try fix the mess you caused."

"I'm not going Ginny," Ron said adamantly. "She won't talk to me, I know she won't."

"Fine then , I'm going to find her and bring her back here so you can apologize!" Ginny decided. "And until I find her, and probably for a while after, I am going to stay furious with you!"

"Ginny, Ron!" Molly called, Ginny walked out of the room briskly and joined her family and fiancé at the kitchen table.

* * *

Ginny and Harry bidded goodnight to her family before setting home. Once they were home, Ginny sat Harry down.

"I'm going away tomorrow," she told him.

"What? Why? How come you never told me this?"

"Honestly I only decided a while ago,I'm going to London, Harry I want to find Hermione, I want her to be at our wedding and most of all I need to know that she's ok."

"how long will you be gone? Do you want me to come with you?"

" A week maybe? I don't know, I'll do everything I can to find her, but this is something I think I should do alone, I dont want to make her feel like she's being forced to come back, I'll let you know if I need your help, I probably will."

"Okay," Harry smiled softly. "just take care of yourself and thank you for doing this. I'll miss you. Let me know immediately if you need help."

" I'll be back before you know it," Ginny reassured him. "Hopefully Hermione will be too."

**Authors Note: I don't know when I'll get to write the next chapter, I'll see how much feedback I get, I hope you like this, id appreciate any comments , PMs or reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or it's characters, I do however own this story and any own characters that may feature in it.**


	3. A Mother's heartbreak

Ginny left early the next morning, before Harry had even woken up. She didn't want to bother him with goodbyes.

She went downstairs to the kitchen where she fished out a pen and paper, she wrote a note to her quidditch coach explaining that she would be unavailable for practice for at least a week. She passed the note to the owl sitting on the window sill and watched it take flight.

In her back pocket was a piece of parchment that Ginny had retrieved from the Burrow the night before, written on it was Hermione's home address, from when they would correspond during the summer holidays. Ginny hoped that Hermione's parents could give her some information about where she had gone to.

Ginny decided it was time to leave, she grabbed her bags and disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron in London. She landed in the middle of the busy pub where several wizards were either drinking, eating breakfast or chatting in groups. The innkeeper Tom looked busy trying to serve tea to anyone who held out their cup.

As Ginny moved around she was greeted by faces she couldn't remember, when you were engaged to Harry Potter , everybody knew your name. The Daily Prophet had stated that their wedding would be the wedding of the century, but Ginny really didn't want a big fuss.

She made her way over to the busy innkeeper.

"Morning !" Tom shouted at her above the cloud of chatting, "in for some shopping?"

"No actually Tom, I have some business on the other side," she said, referring to Muggle London.

Tom nodded understandingly. Ginny followed him over to his desk.

"Suppose you're looking for a room, how many nights?"

"I'm not really sure, I hope it won't be too long."

"Well here's your key, you can stay as long as you need, you can pay whatever is owed when you check out."

"thank you Tom," she replied, taking the key.

"Have a nice day," he smiled cheerfully as she picked up her bag. Ginny liked the Leaky Cauldron, despite its exterior appearance, it was one of the most comfortable places she had ever slept. She made her way upstairs to room number 15 , where a large four poster bed was waiting for her.

She threw her bag onto the bed and pulled out some essentials such as her wallet, an umbrella and a coat. She had often gone to the Muggle world with Harry and was well used to it by now, she was sure she could blend in. Better than her father was able to anyway.

She had placed her wand securely in a black box in her bag, she found to exciting to experience life without magic, although what muggle slacked in magical abilities they made up in technology. Her father had been simply been mind blown by the concept of the internet.

She pulled a pocket map which Harry had bought for her the last time they were in London and tried to figure out her way to Hermione's parents house, it took some time but she eventually worked it out, discovering that she would have to take The underground to get there.

She brushed herself up and finally decided it was time to leave, locking her door behind her. She went back downstairs to the inn and out the front door which lead her on to Charing Cross Road.

Ginny felt anxiety build up in her as she stepped out onto the street, the fresh morning wind blew threw her hair. "I'm going to find her," she promised herself.

She followed her map right down to the very last detail. Within twenty minutes she had reached her desired tube station. She felt awkward among the packed tram , not knowing whether to sit or stand or if she should socialize, so she decided to just silently stand and look out for her stop.

As the tram stopped, Ginny quickly got off and exited the station along with hundreds of others who were pushing their way through. She hated the bustle and overcrowding of tube stations, she was glad she didn't have to use them back home.

Once she was back in the open air, she figured out the direction she needed to go to reach the Granger's house. It took a good few minutes to reach the two storey suburban house, which had a quaint front garden with a collection of rose bushes.

* * *

Ginny smiled to herself, she could picture a young Hermione living here with her high earning and kind parents. Everything about the exterior of the house, especially the tidiness reminded her of Hermione.

Ginny took a deep breath as she climbed the four steps to the front door, she didn't know what reaction to expect, if they knew that Hermione left because of Ron, how welcoming would they be to his sister?

She inhaled deeply as she knocked three times on the blue door. She waited in anticipation. The door slowly opened and she came face to face with Mrs Granger who had noticeably greyed since she had last seen her.

"Mrs Granger?" Ginny said quietly.

"Ginny Weasley?" the woman asked unsure.

"Yes, Mrs Granger it's me," Ginny answered.

"What are you doing here?"she frowned.

"its about Hermione ," Ginny began.

"She's not here, so unless you've found her alive and well, please I don't think I can take any bad news," she whispered with tear filled eyes.

"Mrs Granger, I've come to London to find Hermione, I'm sorry I haven't come before now , Ron only told me yesterday that she had left home, before he had just told us that she wanted us to leave her alone, I would have come looking for her otherwise, I swear."

"Well maybe you should come in, I don't fancy breaking down on the porch," the woman sighed.

Ginny followed her into a neat kitchen through a narrow corridor. There were pictures of Hermione and her parents on the walls. They looked like such a happy family, Ginny was curious as to why she left. Mrs Granger pulled out a seat for Ginny before sitting in one opposite her.

"Mrs Granger , what did Hermione say when she left? Did she mention where she might be going to?"

"No, she had been home three months, she looked stressed and unwell. As the weeks went by she got visibly worse, she stopped crying about your brother but something was still agitating her, she was pale and miserable, she went out for fresh air all the time. Then one day, she tried to sneak out the door with some bags on her back, when her father saw her and asked where she was going she said she needed some space." Mrs Granger sniffed, "she never came back."

"I'm sorry Mrs Granger," Ginny said sympathetically, she was furious with her brother for what he had done to this family.

"I know you say you're here to look Ginny, but we've searched everywhere possible, we had hoped she had returned to your world, but we heard nothing from her. We thought she'd come back eventually, that's why when I saw you that I thought you were bringing bad news. Things have been so rough since she left, my husband works extra hours just to keep himself distracted and so I'm left alone when i'm not at work, tearing my hair out." sighed deeply, burying her head in her hands. "It's just been awful."

"I promise I will do all I can to find your daughter,"

"And what if you do Ginny? Will you try to convince to come back to your world and face your brother again?" Mrs Granger raised an eyebrow.

" Mrs Granger, I don't care if Hermione never speaks to Ron again , I want her be my bridesmaid to be at my wedding but most of all I need to know she's ok," Ginny answered honestly.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Mrs Granger whispered.

"Thank you, I should be going," Ginny announced as she got up.

"Ginny, I don't know if it's any help, but she had a temporary job in a cafe over on a place named Straydon Street, we've tried asking around but we couldn't find anyone apart from her boss who knew her, maybe you could see if she had any acquaintances? But you have to be careful over there."

"I'll do everything I can to find her," Ginny vowed as she let herself out. She took out her pocket map and planned her next route, after seeing the heartbreak of her friend's mother, Ginny was determined not to give up.

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed :) Thanks for all the feedback , it is much appreciated, let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll post the next one asap, also alot of the London streets I mention are fictitious , it is fanfiction after all.**


	4. A Lead

The summer breeze in London was a cold one, Ginny had to keep her coat on to keep the chill out. The streets of London were extraordinarily busy, unlike back at home, nobody stopped to greet each other, they just pushed past in a busy scramble.

Strayedon Street was some minutes outside the crowded heart of the city. The further she walked, the more the population declined as did sign posts. Ginny found herself walking down dark streets not entirely sure of her whereabouts. She could tell she was in the less prosperous area of the city at this stage. Suddenly the air began to fill with a heavy stench of tobacco and alcohol, men were standing outside a run down pub, lighting each other's cigarettes and necking back pints of beer, even though it had not reached midday yet. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust as she walked past.

"Hey! Come over here and have a drink!" One of the shouted at her as the rest laughed. He was bald with a large green snake tattoo running the whole way up his arm, apparently these men didnt feel the cold.

"No thank you," Ginny muttered.

"Hey we don't bite," he shouted back. Ginny turned towards him. "Do you know where I can find Strayedon street?"

"You're on it," He replied as he took a drag from his cigarette. He pointed to a faint sign above him with the street's name.

"Is there a café nearby?" She asked.

"What do I look like? A tour guide? It's down there, find it yourself," he said bitterly then returned to his mates. Ginny wondered whatever brought Hermione to such a place.

She continued walking down the run down street, most of the buildings were either vandalized or boarded up. At the end of the street she could see a grubby, yellow building. It was the single most unappealing building she had ever seen in her life. Above the door painted in green were the words "Jim's Caf" , and the outline of the faded e. The windows was so dirty that she could hardly see through them and the green paint had almost entirely peeled off the door that lead into the building.

Ginny slowly opened the door and lead herself into the café. It was even worse on the inside. Only three of the falling apart wooden table were filled with smoking customers. The air was filled with a repulsive smell of fish, liquor and tobacco. The wallpaper was peeling and the floor looked as though it hadn't been washed in some days.

"Hey!" A voice shouted at her from behind the metal counter. Ginny tuned around to face an unfriendly, black-haired woman who was chewing gum, her eyes narrowed on the red haired girl. "Can I help you?"

Ginny approached the counter. "Hi," she said nervously. "I was just wondering if you knew my friend Hermione? She worked here a while ago."

The black haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know her, I told the other people who came looking for her that, so?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"I've already answered this question, no I don't, she quit after a month, now do you want something or are you just wasting my time?"

"Please I just want to know did she mention where she was going? Did she have any friends around here?"

"Look I'm not getting into your problems. If your friend wanted to be found, she'd let you know where she is, she's made her own decision and now she's living with them."

"So you know where she is?"

"Look honey, you're better off not finding your friend, she met some unpleasant people, she's probably just like them now. You should just go home to your uptown house and leave the likes of us alone."

"No please! She's my friend and I want her at my wedding. Her mother wants her home, she's heartbroken. Don't you have kids?"

The woman frowned. "Look I don't know where your friend is, ok? All I can tell you is that she knew some guys, not the nicest guys around, they work for a guy named Snake. They might know where she is but I don't know."

"Where can I find them?"

"Blackway Street is usually where they meet, it's not far from here, but they'll beat the shit out of someone as weak and fancy as you. You should just forget about it."

"I can't," Ginny replied. "Thanks for your help." She placed five pounds on the counter which the woman stuffed in her apron and she left the café.

She couldn't believe it, Hermione had associated with some gang members. Ginny hoped the didn't go further than acquaintances, she was scared. Even the name "Blackway Street" sent shivers down her spine, but it was her only lead.

"I can take care of myself," She tried to convince her self but she was unsure, she rolled back her shoulders and tried to walk confidently towards Blackway Street. She hoped it was safe in the daylight.

* * *

The street was narrower than the last, the only light on the street was that coming from the now grey sky. Every building had at least one smashed window and most were empty. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to live here. The top half of the street was empty but in the distance she saw two men, as she walked closer they looked suspicious. They were whispering quietly among themselves, the taller of the two men suddenly took something from his inside pocket and placed it in the palm of the shorter man's hand. Ginny knw what she was encountering was drug trade and it was illegal.

She quickly turned away before they could see her but it was too late.

"Hey come back here!" A deep voice shouted. Ginny heard them running towards her, she spun around to face them, hoping she could defend herself but they were too quick and too strong. The two men had shaven heads and were wearing dark clothes. The taller man grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What are you doing down here?" He hissed. "What did you see?"

"Nothing I swear!" She stammered.

"She's lying," the shorter man said. "You know what to do with her Skin."

"Please , just let go of me!" Ginny demanded her.

"What's an uptown girl like you doing down here anyway?" The taller man, Skin, asked. His face in hers. His breath smelled of alcohol. "You don't belong here. We won't let you make the same mistake twice."

"Let go of her Skin!" A raspy voice said from behind. Ginny could see the two men's faces fill with fear.

"But Snake, she saw us dealing," Skin replied.

"Is that so?" The intimidating voice asked, Ginny could feel him approaching, Skin's grip on her loosened as they came face to face with the man that the café owner had mentioned.

"I'll deal with her Skin," Snake said, Ginny could hear a slyness in voice. She looked up in fear and before her stood the man who had she previously met on Strayedon Street, the one with the snake tattoo.

"Get out of here!" He barked at the two men, they looked at each other and then at Ginny.

"Go!" Snake demanded and they obeyed. His daunting eyes returned to the frightened Ginny. "I'll help our friend here."


	5. The Club

Ginny looked up at her captor in fear. She cursed herself for choosing to leave her wand behind her, the only thing that could save her now was this man's mercy, if he had any. She felt so stupid for coming here alone.

The other two men scurried away quickly until they were completely out of sight. The man's eyes met hers once again. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a cold voice. "A city girl like you doesn't belong here."

Usually she would laugh, for being called "uptown" or "posh" like the people here did, she grew up being part of one the poorest full-blood families in England, but the gangster had scared all humor out of her.

"I was just looking for a friend," she mumbled.

"There are no friends on Blackway Street," he replied bitterly, pulling out a cigarette. "This is dangerous territory and if I hadn't come along .you'd be in the side of some alleyway with the those two creeps standing over you, laughing at your pain. Now I don't believe in treating women like that and you're clearly just mislead. Nobody is going to help you around these areas so you need to get out of here before things get messy."

"Please I have a friend, Hermione, I was told you might nowhere she is," She begged.

"Look I don't sell know anyone by that name. Maybe my men know her but I can't help you there, if your friend is somehow involved with my gang, she ain't your friend anymore. Now get out of here before you get hurt."

Ginny frowned. "Please," She asked again. "Is there nothing you can do? Even if I pay you?"

"The best I can do is get you information, but trust me girl, that doesn't come cheap."

"I'm willing to pay anything!" She promised.

"Since I feel like doing some honest business today, Let me buy you that drink first, I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee you anything," He offered with a smile.

"I'm engaged," Ginny replied.

"Look , there's this place down the street that I run, there may be someone there who I can get information from, just come with me, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," He replied. "I guess I feel like being generous today, but you got to get the hell out of here once we're finished, you hear me? And I'm going to require some payment for my assistance."

Snake held out his palm, ready for payment.

"Deal," Ginny agreed, unsure why she was putting her faith in this gangster. She placed two one hundred pound notes in his hand, he looked at it carefully before he nodded.

"Follow me," He ordered. "And don't look at anyone, if anybody asks, tell them you're with Snake. Keep your head down. Understand?"

Ginny dipped her head and followed him carefully through the run down street, it looked as if it had been unoccupied for years. There was no sign of life as they reached the brick wall at the end of the street.

"Don't say a word!" Snake hissed as he knocked on the door of what appeared to be a uninhabitable, boarded up building. "It's Snake, let me in." He shouted at the door after a minute. The peeling, rotting door narrowly opened, leaving enough space for them to barely squeeze in.

"Come on, and remember what I told you." Snake said before they entered the dark building. Ginny began to tremble as they entered silent, spooky building, but as they furthered deeper into the black hole, it began to come to life. She could hear music and laughter blaring from a room at the end of the corridor, she passed a dark stairway which seemed to lead to a large second floor.

* * *

Snake opened a white door to the left and music blared loudly in their ears, there was thick cloud of artificial of smoke and a stench of alcohol and cheap drugs. It was some sort of club.

"You own this place?" Ginny whispered.

"What are you? The police?" He narrowed his eyebrows. He lead her inside to the dark club. It was not busy despite the loud music, a group of men occupied some tables doing what appeared to be some sort of trade. Ginny's eye was caught by something metal over the other side of the room, she glanced over and frowned at the sight. Three dance poles were installed on a black stage. It was a strip club.

They had nothing like this in her world, women were a lot more respected than this. It disgusted her.

She began to hope that she wouldn't find Hermione here.

"Come on," Snake whispered as he led her over to a bar. The counter looked dirty as did the young woman behind it.

"Snake," she greeted with a nod. "The usual?"

"Later, I'm on business but maybe my friend here?" He replied, and turned his gaze to Ginny.

"No thanks," Ginny replied and she saw the woman raise an eyebrow.

"Is Psych around?" Snake asked.

"He's out the back," The girl replied, her head seemed to dip upon hearing this name.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute," Snake ordered as he walked away.

"You come to join the club?" The woman behind the bar asked. As Ginny looked closer at her she realized she couldn't be older than twenty, she was wearing a revealing top and the shortest and tightest pair of shorts she ha ever seen. Her blonde hair looked unbrushed and her make up looked as if it had been applied in the dark. "Here's a tip, get out while you can!"

"No, he just said he could help me find someone," Ginny replied.

"You're lucky you ran into Snake, he's the only one of them who has some respect for women,"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "And yet he owns this place."

"He owns it, not runs it, this is how this shit works. He just gets the profit, Psych runs it, Snake stays out of it as much as he can , he doesn't care as long as he gets his profit, he doesn't force anyone into this shit, unlike Psych. You run into anyone else in Snake's gang, they either try to assault you or force you into drugs and then you end up working here, trying to pay all your fucking debt off before they put a bullet through your head."

"I'm sorry," Ginny frowned. "So you have to dance for men? Here?"

"Some of us to worse tan dance to earn our money, you know you shouldn't be here, those men over there, they love new girls, you don't want them to spot you." The girl warned her.

"By any chance do you know someone called Hermione?" Ginny asked bravely. "I was told she got involved with this gang. Does she work here?"

"Hermione?" The girl shook her head. "Nope. But that ain't much of a stripper name, I mean maybe she changed it. Any of the girls working here today are out back behind the right hand side of the stage. That's where they live but you don't want to go out there, you will get shot. Go home honey before you get in to this shitty life."

"I have to try," Ginny muttered.

"Then you're crazy!" The woman said turning her attention back to the glasses she was cleaning.

"Psyche says he doesn't know anyone of the name and if he did, she's not for sale," Snake announced as he appeared. "Go out the front door, it leads on to Coldton Street, you'll be safe there, get out now before Psyche catches you."

"Thanks," Ginny replied placing another hundred in his hand. When he seemed satisfied he pointed her towards a door at the other side of the dark room.

"Go now, Psyche has customers coming in a few minutes, you don't want to be here when they come," Snake advised. "Oh and another hint, don't come back looking for your mate. Next time I might not be around to save your ass."

Ginny nodded and proceeded to the exit by herself. As she did she could hear the buzz of a group of men coming in the other door behind her. As she passed by the stage, she remembered what the girl behind the bar had told her. She knew it was dangerous but she had to take the chance.

She peered down the small corridor at the right hand of the stage, it was empty. She inhaled deeply and felt courage surge through her veins. She walked briskly but silently down the way , finding an open door at the end of the corridor. She stopped as she reached the bright room and secretly peered in, hoping she wouldn't be seen.

She could just make out three figure sat the other end of the dirty, cluttered dressing room, all in dressing robes, there faces blurred by the cloud of smoke surrounding them as they took drags of cigarettes. She could not see them clearly but could still see that they were covered heavily in make-up and that two were artificially blonde and the other brunette.

"I don't want to do this again," One of the blondes wailed in a high pitched voice. "I'm tired."

"You can't complain, you're just a stripper, and you're new, you'll get used to it," the brunette replied in a bitter tone. "Take this, it helps." Ginny watched her offer some type of liquid to the blonde who knocked it back in one go.

"Shit he's coming," the other blonde said with a European accent. At that moment, a door on the far end of the room opened and a drunken man dressed in black stumbled in. Ginny inched further away from the door so she could just about see into the room.

"It's showtime girls," He announced with a wicked sneer in his voice. "Time to get to work."

Ginny watched as the three girls slowly stood up, their high heels were by far the tallest she'd ever seen. She couldn't possibly imagine walking in them.

"Cherry, Lana," he ordered sharply. "You girls go ahead, get the show started, I need to talk to Ginger."

The other two girls left promptly, and the tall man approached the brunette. Ginny heard the girl wince in pain as he grabbed her harshly by the hair.

"Now Ginger, you're going to behave tonight, right?" He spit.

"Yes," The girl panted.

"You do anything to screw up and you won't get your fix for a week, understand?" He snarled and grabbed her by the throat as Ginny watched helplessly.

"Yes Psyche, I promise," She said. "I'll behave. Just please give me what I need."

Ginny's heart began to race, the brunette's voice was clearer than before and Ginny was terrified that she was beginning to recognise it.

"All in good time, now get out there and do your job, but don't forget to save some of that for me," He laughed and forced his lips onto the brunette's, making Ginny feel sick to her stomach.

The brunette pushed him off and received a slap across the face in response.

"Get out there now! There's a good customer sitting in the front row, he's expecting personal performance, do good and I'll even let you keep half the tip." He hissed and the brunette hurried off. Ginny watched as Psyche left the room behind her. From the stage, she could hear provocative music beginning to play and a bunch of rowdy shouting. She decided to brave the walk back towards the stage. She stopped once she reached the side of the stage.

Men had their chairs pushed up to the floor beneath the middle of the stage. The two blondes were dancing seductively against the two side poles as men called for them or threw money at them. Disgust began to grow in Ginny, she had never seen such disrespect for women or exposure of this sort.

There was a loud howling as the brunette appeared on stage in her short, black dressing robe. She briefly began to play with the ribbons until someone shouted "Take it off!" In response, the robe was dropped to reveal a tight black and red corset with black fishnet tights. There was more cheering as the brunette reached a hand out for the shining pole and slowly began to turn clockwise and face Ginny's side of the stage.

Suddenly her heart stopped as Ginny met the stripper's eyes. Her worst fears had been confirmed. Ginny couldn't breathe but the stripper didn't seem to recognise her and kept turning. Ginny watched in horror, this is what her brother had done to her best friend.


	6. The Stranger

"Hey sugar, how about some action down here?" An American voice called loudly from below the stage.

"Ginger" made her way slowly towards him down the stairs at the centre of the stage, performing a lap dance while he cheered her on. Ginny could barely hold back the tears as she climbed on to his lap and he stuffed some notes down her chest.

Ginny watched in horror as the man suddenly groped the dancing girl causing the girl to scream and reply with a scratch across the face. "You bitch!" The man spit.

Ginny realised at that moment that she could no longer stand by idly and watch. She ran over to the scene as if her life depended on it and grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it across the American's head. "The fuck," he cursed as the glass broke into hundreds of pieces. "Bastard," Ginny shouted as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up from the man's lap.

"Hey!" Hermione squealed, unsure of what was occuring. Her palm was sweaty and warm in Ginny's and she reaked of tobacco and vodka among other things Ginny had not encountered before.

"Come on!" Ginny urged with a tint of fear in her voice. She realised how thoughtless her act of attack had been and if they didn't escape , she would pay the cruel consequences. She pulled Hermione as she began to scramble towards the door which she pushed open with all her mind. Hermione seemed to have no idea of they were doing so Ginny had to snap at her to urge her on. They found themselves running through a cold empty street, Ginny looked back to Hermione, she had forgotten about her clothing. She pulled Hermione to a stop.

"Put this on!" She ordered throwing her her coat. Hermione took it absent mindedly but nonetheless put it on so it covered just down to her thighs. There was a distant sound of shouting from behind them. It didn't not take long for Ginny to realise they were being chased.

"Hermione! Come on now!" Ginny barked. "They're going to kill us."

They ran and ran, taking street after street, hoping to lose their vicious shadows, finally they ended up on a small, busy street with markets and shops, where Ginny grabbed a taxi. She pushed Hermione and climbed in after.

"I need a cheap hotel, the nearest one possible!" Ginny asked the cab driver, knowing that she had to get out of sight as soon as possible, she would have loved to go back to the Leaky Cauldron but she knew Hermione would never forgive for it, well the old Hermione anyway. The girl sitting beside her , with thick hoops in her ears and five layers of make-up was not the girl she once knew.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hermione asked angrily. Her voice displayed no hint of the intelligent, educated tone that it once had, now it was just cold, bitter and flat and her words, slurred. "What have you done?"

Ginny noticed that Hermione's eyes were slightly dilated, she presumed this was a result of drugs. "It's all going to be ok! I promise!" Ginny reassured placing her hand on Hermione's.

"Get off me!" Hermione said. "I need to go back! I need to get my money!"

"It's all going to be ok!" Ginny replied and thanked Merlin that the cab driver had pulled over to a cheap but decent looking hotel on the side of a street.

"Do you need assistance?" He asked.

"No that will be fine thank you," Ginny smiled and she passed him what was owed. Her next struggle was getting Hermione out of the cab, she had to pull her by two arms only for Hermione to stumble upon getting out. Ginny carefully picked her up and placed Hermione's arm around her shoulder so she could support her.

"Too bright!" Hermione gasped, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Just bear with me," Ginny reassured her as she half carried her into the hotel lobby. She felt relieved as they met the soft green reception carpet but she could see the unsure face of the red haired woman at the desk who was not impressed by the sight of Hermione.

"I need a room for the night, my friend is really sick and she needs somewhere to sleep," Ginny begged.

The woman frowned.

"I promise you there'll be no trouble!" Ginny convinced her.

"Ok I'll see what we have," The woman replied and turned to her computer screen. "We have a twin room, but since it is last minute that will cost you extra."

"I don't care, I just need a room," Ginny revealed a credit card which Harry had helped her acquire a year or two ago for trips to the Muggle world. She handed over her card and signed paperwork with one hand while trying to hold Hermione up with the other arm. Finally she was handed a swipe card for a room on the second floor.

"Come on Hermione," She said as they progressed towards the elevator. "Hermione," the brunette mumbled to herself as if she had just realised or recalled something. Ginny could see that Hermione must have been tired due to the bags under her eyes, maybe some sleep would wear off some of the drugs.

As they reached the brown door of Room 209 Ginny realised how exhausted she was herself. She kicked the door open after unlocking it with the swipe card and found two white beds awaiting them inside. She finally could let go of Hermione who sat up on the bed and looked straight at her.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "Ginny, what the fuck-"

"Just go to sleep," Ginny replied. "We'll talk later. You're safe now."

Hermione frowned, her face displayed her confusion but when she saw a white pillow behind her she couldn't resist the temptation and lied down on the soft bed and slept like she had been instructed to.

It was only a matter of seconds before she was in a deep sleep. Ginny felt obliged to take off the monstrous high heels for her which were then thrown on the ground. Ginny only then realised that she had none of her belongings with her. She knew she would have to get them from the Leaky Cauldron but she didn't want to leave Hermione.

She sighed, unsure what to do. The brunette began to snore lightly beside her. Ginny finally convinced herself that she would be able to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and back before Hermione resurfaced, but just in case, she wrote a small note which she left on the night stand beside Hermione.

_** Hermione, Stay here, you are safe and everything is ok, I will be back soon, Ginny.**_

With that, she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron which was serving dinner to hungry wizards who were calling in after work or shopping trips in Diagon. She was greeted once again by a busy Tom but Ginny had no time to stop and chat. She ran to her room and pulled her suitcase open, she was for once glad that she overpacked. She placed some sets of clothes in another bag.

Before she set off it occurred to her that she should buy something to give to Hermione, as a peace-offering of sort, once she awoke. So she stopped in a small Muggle convenience store and bought bottles of water and coffee as well as painkillers which would hopefully help Hermione once she was awake and sober again.

Ginny returned to her hotel room, where Hermione was still sleeping. Ginny placed her things on the armchair in the corner of the room. As she did so, she heard a whimpering behind her, it was Hermione, except she was still asleep, she began tossing and turning knew she was having some sort of nightmare and that she would some how have to try and comfort her. So she took a spare blanket from the closet and placed it gently over Hermione's shoulders.

"Ssh Hermione," She whispered softly into her ear. "Everything is fine, they're all gone, we're going to get you home."

And the restlessness stopped.

After doing this, Ginny sat on the adjacent bed and watched her friend sleep, the sight brought so much misery to her. The person she had once known had been destroyed and replaced by an unrecognisable drug addict with no independence. It was like Hermione had received one of the "brain transplants" that Ginny had read about in Muggle Science Fiction novels. All her intelligence, leadership and self respect seemed to be gone, and Ginny hadn't even had a chance to talk with her yet.

Ginny did not feel the expected relief in her chest now that she found her friend, because this person was not the one she had become close with and never in a million years had Ginny expected Hermione to get herself into a mess like this. Ginny still couldn't cope with the fact that this what was happening but she knew that, no matter how difficult, she had to somehow get Hermione's life back on track.


End file.
